A study item has been proposed in the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) to develop a Layer 2 architecture for user equipment (UE)-to-network relaying that operates at the packet data convergence protocol (PDCP) layer, i.e., the data being relayed is forwarded as PDCP protocol data units (PDUs). The study item is referred to as Further enhanced Device-to-Device (FeD2D) communications.